A love Like Romeo and Juliet
by Victora4505
Summary: It was doomed from the start, I knew that. All I could do was prey that he will forgive me. Pray that he will live for his family; for Hope, for Hayley, for Rebekah, for Kol, for Elijah, for Marcel, for Freya and so many more that would come into his life. I hope and pray that he doesn't let his rage consume him, and above all to be happy. Please, for the love of God, be happy.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, It's just a prologue for now, until I feel like it should have chapters and such.**

* * *

 **The Originals:**

 **A love like Romeo and Juliet**

 **Prologue**

* * *

I couldn't breath, my throat was tight, my lungs burned, and my eyes watered. Why couldn't I breathe? What was stopping that sweet air passing my lips? I choked, gasped, coughed even. But no matter what I couldn't find that sweet thing that aided me to live. Tears burned my eyes. I forced my weakened body to roll to the left. I needed to get up. I needed to move. I screamed as pain shot down my spine, my feet dragged. Why couldn't I move my legs? What was causing me so much agony? I clawed at the dirt, desperate to move. However, my wounded body wouldn't give in to my demands. Sobs racked my beaten body as I laid in the dirt, blood pooling beneath me, fearing for what was to come.

I felt I was dying.

 _'I didn't even get to say goodbye,'_ I thought miserably, as my body went slowly went limb. It felt like death was creeping up from my toes, joining the numbness in my legs, and the crawling sensation moving up my back. I stared into nothing as I watched my life flash before my eyes, pausing on the scenes that had had the biggest impact on me over the centuries. I choked a sob as I remembered the first time I made him smile, his teeth flashed, and his blue eyes danced with amusement.

It was doomed from the start I knew that. He knew that. But we gave it our best, a forbidden love. It caused such pain for our friends and us. Oh, how I loved him. Everything about him: his crooked smirk, his twisted amusement, his ruthlessness, his power, his loyalty, his devotion, everything.

 _'We were condemned from the start, weren't we?_ ' I thought bitterly as my eyes fluttered, but willing them to remain open, hoping to see him once more. Blood soaked the clothes I had borrowed from Rebekah, my skin taking on a sickly pale tone along with the black veins slowly clawing up my arms from the wrists. My biggest regret was not being able to last to see him again. All I could do was prey that he will forgive me. Pray that he will live for his family; for Hope, for Hayley, for Rebekah, for Kol, for Elijah, for Marcel, for Freya and so many more that would come into his life. I hope and pray that he doesn't let his rage consume him, and above all to be happy. Please, for the love of God, be happy.

I could feel it closer now, the heaviness of each breath in my chest and the stinging of my eyes as I rolled onto my back to face the sky. The slow thud of my heartbeat, getting slower and slower by the second. It seems my time on this earth was coming to an end. Giving in, I allowed the hook to pull my eyelids shut and the palm of the Reaper's hand to close around my heart. With a final stuttering intake of air, I released it slowly, and listened to the last beat of my heart.

The pain was gone. I felt lighter, healthier than ever as I stood over my fallen body. Well, that wasn't the way wanted I wanted to go out. No, what I would have wanted was leave with a bang. I guess this is what fate had planned for me, I didn't really mind. I died protecting the ones I loved. They'll be safe for now. Glancing behind me, I say my mother that held her hand out with a soft apologetic smile. I returned it with a much sadder one. I used the last of my strength I stood tall against her. How ironic it was, the woman who gave me life was now here to take it away, and guide me to the other side.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"No," was all she responded with a tight smile.

"Okay."

I took her hand. Then I heard the sudden shift in wind and the sharp gasp form behind me, hope rose in my chest as I turned around, forgetting that my mother, the reaper stood behind me. And there he stood, in all his bloody glory. His shirt wet and glistening with the blood of his enemy, his skin smeared with red. I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched him staggered to my fallen body, his breath hitched as he fell to his knees.

"No. No. No, No, NO. NOO!" He roared. He gathered my corpse in his arms, his body rocked with sobs as he buried his nose my neck. For a brief moment, I thought I could feel it. "Give her back! Please!"

I cried as I watched this man morn me like no other would, how he held on to an empty shell with such desperation, his hands in the dull strawberry blonde locks, his arm wrapped around me as if to protect me from the worst. I wailed as I witnessed the tragedy before me. My tragedy, oh, how love can break someone's soul beyond repair. How it can break two. I could feel the comforting grasp on my shoulder as my mother stood by me. She gave me the support that I needed as I watched my love, my forbidden love, scream at the sky.

"Say goodbye, darling," mother offered, her grip tightening slightly. I let out a shuddered breath. His head snapped up as if he heard me. He did, I know he. He looked for something he could not see. Something that he can never see again.

"I'm so sorry," I blubbered like a toddler whose lip trembled, my face messy with tears. He let out a shaky breath at my voice as he looked in my general direction, not once letting go of my body. Another tear fell from those blue eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologise," he begged, his jaw clenching as pain held him with a tight grip. He looked down at my limb body, my gaze followed, his bloody hand running over my pale cheekbone, leaving a trail of blood. "This was because of my poor judgement. I should have known."

"You know, I always wanted for a grander exit," I offered with a weak tease that made his lips twitch. I didn't dare move and neither did he. I bit my lip as I took in as much as I could, "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you."

"You can still keep it," he declared tightly, his emotions storming within him.

"Denial never suited you," I mused weakly, with a tight smile. Slowly standing, I moved to his side. I wanted to be by his side once more. I knelt behind him, sitting as close as I could, "It's too late. Just remember how much I love you."

"Don't," he warned with angry tears. He could feel my presence, overflowing him with the heartbreak and love. So much love, wrapped around him like a warm blanket in the winter, "Please."

"I have to sweetheart," I muttered running my hand through his hair, knowing he could not feel it but that it brought great comfort. To him or me, I was unsure. Leaning forward, I placed one last kiss to his temple, hoping and praying to god he felt it, "Tell everyone I'm sorry? That I love them all."

"No. No, I wont," he shook his head. Staring at this man, a ruler, break, broke my heart.

"Tell Hope that her big brave Aunty watches her from the stars," I cooed and he let out a moan of agony, sobbing once more, as the one thing I protected till my death was brought to light. I died protecting his little Hope. A tear left my eye as I smiled down at him, "Tell her, will you?"

"I will," he sniffed, shaking as he willed himself to be strong. After all, they didn't endure all of this pain and bloodshed for nothing. I gave a relieved smile; he was accepting what was to come. So I embraced him from behind, hugging him fiercely, feeling every shudder and gasp of breath that entered or left him.

"I love you so much. Thank you for our infinity," I hushed as another pain filled cry escaped him. Then I stood to brave death, he felt my sudden absence and let out a desperate cry. Only when I reached my mother's side did I turned to him, as he looked around frantically. "Never forget me, Klaus."

And with that, I grasped my mother's hand and allowed her to take me to the other side. But not before I heard the heart broken yell that echoed into the night. One that escaped the man I loved, who held my dead body, still covered in blood from the fight. The fight we fought to protect one innocent child. His child. To give him Hope.

"AVA!"

Lets recap.

My name is Ava Scotts. Centuries ago, I was a noble's daughter of the French court. A time where the bigger the dress, the higher you were in the social ladder, a time where fathers offered their daughters to noblemen for trade or wealth, and a time where women had no say. I was a woman who spoke her mind, and we all know where that got a woman in that era. But then, there was a night of dancing, music and laughter, a night where I met him.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

That night, changed my life forever.

A love was born, one that was just as forbidden as Romeo and Juliet's. Even through the centuries of pain, tears, heartache and death, the love survived, grew. It is all worth it to see a true smile on his face. This is the story of our forbidden love, the story where I would do anything and give anything just to see him happy. Just to see him at peace. Call me insane or stupid for loving a man who is so animalistic and cold, but hey, I was always one for rebelling.

Why you ask?

Well, is there ever an answer to love?

How can you explain love?

How can anyone?

I guess you just do...

* * *

 **Next time on the Originals:**

 **Once upon a dream**

* * *

 **I don't know, I'm just gunna leave this hear and see what happens...**

 **-Victoria4505**


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**First chapter.**

* * *

 **The Originals:**

 **A Love Like Romeo and Juliet**

 **Once Upon A Dream**

* * *

Remembering your worsts and your bests? Things that you wished you had and wished you had done. I do, too much if I'm to be honest. Letting those whispering voices in the back of my mind become loud in the silence. Each and every voice making me second guess every decision I made, every wish crumble and every worse regret. Oh, how I regretted. To sit here, half paying attention to my surroundings yet not, to feel my eyes welled with tears as I thought about every mistake, every person I lost because of my stupidity. How easily it came to the surface, and easily escaping the cage I didn't realise was breaking.

But I did nothing. I just allowed the tears to fall.

I made a mistake. Such a stupid decision, I didn't know what was running through my head when I thought I could handle it. To find them and teach them. But their loyalty was clear. Divided onto each side; with the witches, werewolves or vampires. And here I thought after centuries of bloodshed we would have learnt but as our species began to wither like a dying rose, I wished nothing more for our kind to thrive and flourish on its own. Seems I got my hopes up, even after all these years.

Pulling over once the car went through all the fuel, I pulled over by the forest at the highway. I made sure no one was in sight, because after all who would want to see a woman undress besides a man driven by his lust. Crouching down, I allowed my fingers to dig into the soil and grass as I closed my eyes to focus. I let out a pained gasp, scrunching my face up in agony as I felt the shift. The shift of my bones changing, growing. Feeling my skin stretched as I became deformed. Feeling my neck lengthen and my shoulders flatten along my ribcage so it was more comfortable to move on all fours.

Yep, I was a shifter.

Being a shifter isn't all fun and games though, It was pain, moving through each phase. some worse than others depending on which form you wish to take. Taking on the form of another human that was the worst, You have to be an experienced shifter to do so and even then, it was always fatal. I try to keep shifting to a minimal because of how much pain it caused, during and after, only needing it when I have to. There are perks though, witch's magic doesn't effect you like it would a werewolf or vampire yet you have the heightened senses of a werewolf and the rapid healing of a vampire. To tell a sad tale short, My race was hunted down for centuries to be used as slaves so the rest of us went into hiding. Some became what are now known as gypsies or some allowed their humanity to fade and remain an animal, But me? I was one of the unlucky few that was caught and made a slave. Those few that were slaves were cursed by the witch's to forever be their slaves and were given the curse of immortality, Robbing us of our mortality.

Shaking my mane, I let out a snort as I took off into a canter, running for the one place I would always call my home. With the pace I was making, I would reach there by late afternoon. One could only hope that Family would be there to greet me with open arms. But for now, I would allow the soft spring breeze to ruffle my mane as my strong legs carried me through the forest, leaping over fallen trees, skidding down the steeps and sloshing through the creeks. To enjoy what the wilderness had to offer a wild soul. Hours passed as I found my way to a lake just on the outskirts of New Orleans, letting my hooves enter the cool water as I took a drink from the cool salvation.

A twig snapped and my inner beast was rattled, my body tensing as I craned my neck back to look around, my ears swerving to each and every noise. A nicker escaped my muzzle as I cautiously stepped back, getting ready to sprint for the opening by the worn down hut over the shallow waters. Golden eyes were staring at me, Not just one pair but many.

Werewolves. _Just dandy_.

I bolted, hearing their barks and growls as they darted from their hiding places to chase me. This, was one of the many down sides of being a shifter, you are mistaken for food. Their jaws nipped at my hinds, with no other choice I kicked out, slamming my hoof into one of the wolves side. A pained whine reached my ears before I burst into a field. The field that divided the forest and old warehouses on the outskirts of New Orleans. A unknown Pain ripped through me as jaws locked around my back leg and I went down with a pained cry of the animal I was. Rolling, I forced myself to shift forms again, this time into a leaner, slender creature. A hiss tore my throat as my eyes flashed a brilliant blue, startling the wolves, my long golden tail twitching angrily as I kept my injured side away from the pack of wolves that had stopped before me.

Their ears were forward in confusion, sniffing the air around me as if trying to decipher what the hell I was, but I took the chance. I took the chance to turn and run. They let me go without a fight, awed that a horse had turned into a lioness in the time of five seconds of the tumble. Sticking to the backstreets, I made my way around town. It was now dark, no thanks to the squabble with the werewolves. But soon, I found the place I wanted. My golden eyes looking up at the street sign. I was home.

Panicked gasps and terrified yells were coming left and right as people stumbled out of their seats away from the big bad lion. Yet I stood calmly in the middle of the Quarter, my ears twitching about, my eyes taking in every vampire that was here watching with caution. After all, what would you do if there was a lioness standing before you? It didn't matter if I was injured or not, they remained away. I let out a soft grunting noise of communication as the pain in my hind became unbearable and lifted the weight off. The vampires looked baffled, and honestly it was frustrating. Here I am as an injured animal, in pain and bleeding all over the Quarter and they are standing there. My mussel scrunched up in annoyance as I hissed angrily at the nearest vampire.

"Shit!" he squeaked, flinching at the noise. I slumped to the ground, laying flat on my side as I stared miserably at the fountain a few feet away.

"Someone get Marcel," A female vamp commanded and I heard the rapid and fading footsteps. I let out a huff and let my eyelids drop, and when I opened them, I saw a pair of shoes a meter from my nose. Soon the person knelt and I was greeted with a familiar face. His dark eyes shifted over my body, rest on my injury before returning to my eyes, only then did his lips quirk into a teasing smirk. I huffed again at him.

"Seems like you got into a little trouble," He taunted, I drew my muzzle back into a snarl of warning.

' _Don't push it_ ,' I hissed in my head, knowing he would understand so easily. He knew, I knew that because his teasing smirk grew wider. Looking over his shoulder, he reached for the blanket in a vampire's hands before placing it over my body, letting only it hit the back of my neck, "You can change back now."

So I did.

Hissing and growling at the shifting bones returning back to their rightful state, my claws retracting to nails, paws to hands, tail shrinking back and fur malting to skin. As my vocal cord changed from cat like hisses to human gasps, I scratched at my shoulder that dislocated as it shifted back to its original place on the human skeleton. The painful process from cat to human, Marcel being the concerned friend he was, rubbed the place between my shoulder blades as I felt myself heave. Tears stun my eyes and my throat tightened as my head spun from the after effects of shifting.

Like I said, there's always a price to everything. Vampire's was a thirst for blood, werewolves were force to change on a full moon and witches needed a harvest every year. Every supernatural had a side effect to what they were.

I choked on my own spit as Marcel brought me close to his side, his arm wrapping across my shoulder, pressing his lips affectionately to my crown as I sat huddled to his side. Protected from the coven around us who watched with curiosity. As if he was my big brother protecting his little sister from the big bad bully. It was sweet. Almost.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up," He whispered into my hair, letting a small cautious nod and allowed him to help me stand. With his help, we made it up the stairs, around the corner and up another set of stairs to where my old room was. I smiled softly upon entering my old room. The vintage French four post of gold and white that had chipped and faded, the sheets of a soft blush pink, a throw of dark grey sat to the left with matching side tables and old leather books or a photo frame, while the matching love seat and coffee table sat by the fireplace to the right.

"You left it how it was," I stated softly turning to him, He nodded with a kind smile as he leant against the door frame, I gave a small tug of a smile as I wandered over to the bookshelf by the small balcony that held so many books I had collected over the centuries that were still in good shape despite their age. Tightening my hold on the sheet around my naked body, I turned to my friend with gratitude shown in my whiskey eyes, "Thank you, It means a lot."

"I knew you would be back sooner or later," He teased gently. Pushing off of the frame, his hands in his pockets he gave me a brief smile, obviously happy to have me home, "It's good to have you back Ava."

"It's good to be back," I answered. And Honestly it was, It was good to be home.

After taking a shower to get rid of the sweat of the shifts, the dirt and mud on my feet, the twigs and grass in my hair until I smelt of lavender and forest. Stepping out of the tub and drawing the curtain back to stand in front of the mist covered mirror as I untangled my wet locks. The steam in the hot room relaxed my sore limbs before I wrapped a fluffy towel around me before entering my room, upon exiting I let out a startled gasp, slapping a hand over my lips as I stared at the man sitting in the armchair in the far corner. He smiled cheekily at me, his hands laced over his middle.

"I got to say love, You're still splendid as ever," He mused letting his blue eyes rake over my curves. I flushed under his gaze, when his eyes met mine once more, I scowled at him.

"Why are you in here?" I hissed at the Vampire. He stood from his spot, moving with grace around the end of my bed till he stood in front of me, his body so close yet too far at the same time. This one man, this vampire who held a control over me that no witch could. How I hated him yet loved him. Klaus Mikaelson, One of the Originals. A legend in vampire circles was standing a foot away from me, his nose no more than a hair away from mine, He was so close.

"I heard that an injured lioness entered the Quarter and turned into a woman," He began as if it was the most casual thing in the world, I turned my head away but he brought my eyes back by latching my chin within his fingers, "Now I only know a handle of shifters and only one would dare enter the quarter."

"So?" I uttered. He backed me up against the wall by the bathroom door, a hand over my head as he remained hovering over me, dominating me with his presence alone. Because he knew, that he was the only one that had such control. Any other man; supernatural or not. I would have retaliated.

"What are you doing back here, Ava?" He questioned all playfulness lost. I squirmed in my spot.

"I wanted to come home," I answered honestly, His lips turned into an ugly sneer as he ripped himself away, to pace across the middle of the room, between the bed and the loveseat. I remained in my place, watching cautiously at the pacing hybrid, His wolf was angry and he showed it freely with glowing yellow eyes.

"You had every opportunity to come home," he snarled, point at me accusing me of a crime that was punishable by death. I furrowed my brows in disbelief at his behaviour, "Instead, you chose to find your little cult over your family."

"Cult? Really?" I scoffed, pushing off the wall. I wasn't afraid to get in his face like most were, He stood his ground against me, glaring down at me bitterly, "I needed to find them! And I told you, that if you needed me all you had to do was call!"

"And yet, you show up empty handed," He snarled. My eyes held frustration for his mood swing. He wanted me to say it, to say that leaving to find the other shifters was a waste of time. That he was right.

"Just because I don't have a pack of shifters behind me, doesn't mean I didn't find them," I spat with annoyance but watched in satisfaction as his smug smile drop. I stepped away from him, "Stop think I will leave for them. They aren't my family. They never will be."

I left him there as I moved around him to the dresser to get clothes before retreating back into the bathroom, I slumped against the wood as soon as the door clicked shut. With a shaky breath, I slowly got dressed. A long sleeved wine red shirt and black jeans to match the light brown angle combat boot heels. I had odd tastes. Stepping out again, I noticed that the room was empty and left my room. Upon descending the first flight of steps, I heard the chattering in the court yard stop upon my approach to the railing. I could feel the stares, hearing the mutters until I was in the court yard and was making my way over to Marcel.

"This here is Ava Scotts, She is a close friend and not to be harmed in her stay here at the Quarter, treater as though she was one of our own," Marcel announced to all the vampires within the home and I flushed under all the eyes. Talk about being put about on the spotlight. And embarrassing! My arms wrapped around my middle as I looked down at my shoes to avoid all the stares until they went about their usual routine.

"Ava, darling," I knew that voice. Lifting my gaze, I found the blur of blonde before the vampire collided with me. Smiling softly into the leather of her jacket as I embraced the vampire I considered my sister. Dear Rebekah. Her beauty could not be rivalled, men falling at her feet and held her chin up like a queen.

"Rebekah," I whispered in greeting. It had been at least twenty or so years since I had last seen her and even then, it had been brief. Peeking over her shoulder I spotted the eldest out of the Mikaelson siblings. Elijah. He regarded me with a softness only held for those closest, a small smile on his face as he stood with Klaus. How I had missed our discussions on every matter we could come across, thinking of anything and everything. I got along with most of the siblings but Klaus, Klaus was a whole other story.

"It has been too long, sister," She sighed with content, parting so I could see the big smile on her lips. Though I was not Biologically her sister, I was treated as such. I had been with the Mikaelson family for at least a century.

"Agreed, It's good to be home," I answered with a smile. Elijah took the opportunity to slid into the spot beside his sister and greeted with me smile. I smiled back at him, "Elijah, It's been too long."

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," He spoke with charm. the old fashion way with words still present in his way of speech even after all this time, It made my eyes roll but I couldn't help but miss it. Something that was one of his endearing qualities, "How long will you be staying?"

"As long as you let me," I answered. Ignoring the faint scoff that came from Klaus in the back before he stormed out, I glanced at his departure. Well, at least some people were happy to see me. I gave a tight smile to the siblings before me as we carried on talking in the court yard but my mind couldn't help but wonder to the hybrid that had disappeared upstairs to sulk in his room.

Once he had been happy to have me around...

But that was once upon a dream...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I'll just leave this here.**

 **let me know if I should continue with chapter two or not.**

 **-Victoria4505**


End file.
